Dear Hearts and Gentle People
noicon|center Dear Hearts and Gentle People ( ) — песня Боба Кросби, которую можно услышать в трейлере Fallout 3, радиостанции Даймонд-сити в Fallout 4, а также на радио Аппалачия в Fallout 76. Песня, впервые опубликована в 1949 году с музыкой Сэмми Фейна и стихами Боба Хиллиарда. По легенде на написание песни их вдохновил клочек бумаги со словами «''Dear Hearts and Gentle People''», которая была найдена в кошельке американского композитора Стивена Фостера, когда он умирал в Нью-Йоркском отеле в январе 1864 года. Популярные версии этой песни были исполнены в 1949 году Диной Шор, Гордоном МакРеем, Бингом Кросби и Денисом Деем. Джазовая версия песни, представленная в играх Fallout, и опубликованная Bethesda Softworks, записана Бобом Кросби и Bobcats в 1950 году.Garrod, Charles. Bob Crosby and His Orchestra 1946-1985 (discography). 2nd ed., Vol. 2, Zephyrhills, Florida.: Joyce Record Club, 1996, p. 14. Оригинал на английском I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live in my home town. Because those dear hearts and gentle people Will never ever let you down. They read the good book from Fri' till Monday, That’s how the weekend goes. I’ve got a dream house I’ll build there one day, With picket fence and ramblin' rose. I feel so welcome each time that I return That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown. I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live and love in my home town. They read the good book from Fri' till Monday, That’s how the weekend goes. I’ve got a dream house I’ll build there one day, With picket fence and ramblin' rose. I feel so welcome each time that I return That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown. I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live and love in my home town. Those dear hearts and gentle people Who live in my home town. Перевод Я люблю эти дорогие сердца и милых людей, Которые живут в моем родном городе. Потому что эти дорогие сердца и милые люди Никогда не подведут тебя Они читают с пятницы до понедельника хорошую книгу, Так проводят они выходные. У меня есть дом мечты, который я построю там однажды, С красивым забором и вьющейся розой. Я чувствую себя таким желанным каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь Что мое счастливое сердце продолжает смеяться как клоун. Я люблю эти дорогие сердца и милых людей, Которые живут и любят в моем родном городе. Они читают с пятницы до понедельника хорошую книгу, Так проводят они выходные. У меня есть дом мечты, который я построю там однажды, С красивым забором и вьющейся розой. Я чувствую себя таким желанным каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь Что мое счастливое сердце продолжает смеяться как клоун. Я люблю эти дорогие сердца и милых людей, Которые живут и любят в моем родном городе. Эти дорогие сердца и милые люди Которые живут в моем родном городе. Видео Bob Crosby - Dear hearts and gentle people - Fallout 3 Примечания en:Dear Hearts and Gentle People pl:Dear Hearts and Gentle People uk:Dear Hearts and Gentle People Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4 Категория:Песни Fallout 76